


Joke's on You, Mon Minou

by ANebulaDarkly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #20Bugteen, Adrinette, Angst with a Happy Ending, April Fools' Day, Do it for the vine, Dorks in Love, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Yeeting, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Mentions of Yeeting, Miscommunication, Plagg Being Plagg, how do I title, ladrien, plagg has like one line, puns apparently, sorry plagg, third work in fandom, yes another holiday fic, yes another reveal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANebulaDarkly/pseuds/ANebulaDarkly
Summary: That afternoon, Adrien made a mistake and lost something he didn't know he wanted.That night, Chat Noir finds his way to the only person that might make it right.Marinette does what Marinette does best.





	Joke's on You, Mon Minou

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to get this up on the first, but life happened. Hope you all enjoyed this late for the holiday fic!

Chat Noir had finished his patrol over an hour ago, but he continued to run across rooftops to avoid going home. Going home meant thinking about what had happened that afternoon, and he would not, could not, let himself feel any of that. Not yet. He’d been an idiot. Slipped up in the worst way and now, now, he felt like he’d lost something he never even realized he could have had, something he was beginning to realize that he actually wanted.

As he stopped a moment to catch his breath, his eyes landed on the one person he did not think he could face right now, and yet, his feet had once again lead him unerringly to her. Marinette had become a great friend to Chat Noir, and he visited at least once a week if not more just to hang out.

It had started as a let’s get over our nameless crushes meeting.

Slowly, it shifted from the occasional balcony confession at night to golden afternoons of nesting in a pile of blankets watching movies or gaming while covered in crumbs as he fine tuned his puns. They had both more than once boldly declared that they would avenge the other's honor with duels to the death against their former crushes or just joked about pretending to date one another until said former crushes came to their senses. Usually the former ended with unwound bolts of fabric draped everywhere and on their person as they reenacted these epic battles before they fell to the floor, their bellies aching from laughter. In that small room above Paris’ best bakery, he had warmth that he had missed since his mother had left.

The glow of it called to him even now, to cheer him when the mistake had been his own. Marinette had not seen him yet, her head hanging low as she leaned against the railing of her balcony. He wavered. He could still just slip away into the shadows and pretend he hadn’t seen her, or he could go to her because she would lend him her emotional support as she always did, because that’s just who she was, even if he couldn’t tell her that the reason he was upset was because of her words to him, well, to _civilian_ him.

His decision was made for him the moment he heard her sniffling. She didn’t even look up when he landed now, so certain she was at the sound of his boots.

“What happened?” he asked, rushing to close the gap between them.

She mumbled.

“What?”

“I said, he asked me out!”

Chat reeled as though he’d been slapped. She was angry that Adrien had asked her out? Was he that bad a person? He couldn’t have held back the anger in his voice if had tried.

“Is that why you're so upset? Some guy asked you out?”

Her mouth hung open, her tears still streaking down her face.

“Some guy? Some guy!? He's not just some guy, Chat! He's one of my best friends. He's the sweetest most hard working person I've ever met, and I've been crazy about him since...like  _the day_ I met him! He's not just some guy. He _is_ the guy. The one I've had trouble getting over for the past year when out of the blue he asked me out. After all this time and all this work to move past him because it wasn't healthy to keep holding out for someone who wouldn’t ever see me that way, and today he finally sees me? And then I had to do the one thing I never thought would happen, and I turned him down. What's worse than that is I had to lie to him about why!”

He knew, obviously, as he’d been there for the whole thing, but he’d never expected that sweet Marinette’s crush would be on civilian him or that she would lie to him. Even as a civilian, they were still friends, and it fed his anger that she would lie to a friend. He wasn’t sure which revelation he was having more trouble wrapping his head around.

“What?”

She sniffed harder and wiped at her eyes.

“Yeah. I had to lie and tell him I've got feelings for someone I met online all because I can't tell him that I fell in love with you, you stupid cat!”

“What?”

His eyes went wide as he tried to process. She had lied to Adrien. Check. Made up a cover story about knowing Chat Noir for the greater good as usual, also check. Then that last fact was a bit harder to sink in. Her voice was softer as her eyes finally locked with his.

“What do you mean ‘what’?”

She stopped, her eyes grew wide as she too processed what she had said in her rant. She slapped her hands to her mouth as she turned red. He was pretty sure that his heart had stopped the moment the knowledge settled into place.

Marinette liked him? _Both of him_? His princess liked him...processing error.

If that were true, it would mean all those time he had held her as she cried had been because…

The blush of red at her confession turned toward a red of fury he was far too familiar with the longer she waited for him to say something. He should say something. Words would be helpful right now.

“What?”

She stood tense, her jaw barely working enough to say her next words.

“I am yeeting you to the tower if the next word out of your mouth is ‘what’.”

She just confessed to having passed up the guy she had liked for years, Adrien Agreste, aka him, while at the same time confessing her feelings for Chat Noir, also him. Not that she knew that she’d fallen out of love with him only to fall in love with him again. How was that one word the best he could offer her? Mind still spinning, he whispered the only words that came to mind to try and make all his word vomit right.

“I'm sorry.”

Her whole body deflated at his soft tone, the emotions that had been fueling her until now had finally crumbled into ash. Her angry outburst earlier had not truly been at him. Probably just at the situation. He had learned that she rarely handled matters of the heart well. But then, she went and surprised him with her next words.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. Chat, it's not...it’s not your fault. I mean, Adrien...I’ve just liked him for so long, and then I finally get a shot only to realized I didn’t even want it any more. You didn't take my heart and make it feel what it does, did, I don't even know. I shouldn’t have told you anything. I know that you’re still hung up on Ladybug and that’s not fair to blame all this on you. This isn’t your fault.”

She held her hands out as though they might hold the answers. He set his hands in hers. He was proud she was learning to name her feelings better and...Marinette liking him warmed him all over. This afternoon had been the worst of his life after that slip up, a slip up which had been his not hers at all, and now she’d made him feel like the tower was illuminated within him. He needed to own up to his part of the blame.

“Actually it kind of is my fault. Earlier, when we were joking on the steps after school, I got a little carried away because it felt so much like just a normal night with you that I asked you out again without thinking because I knew you would just turned me down like usual because that’s our joke, but I sort of forgot I wasn’t Chat at the time.”

“What?”

Her face went pale, and he fumbled to explain. He didn’t want to leave her hanging, and after all he had unknowingly done to her heart the past few years, well, she deserved to know the truth. He had held her as she cried over her crush, over _him_ , enough times that he needed her to know. More than that, he wanted her to know she had chosen him. Twice.

“Ah, hell, if Ladybug finds out I'm dead, but I need to do this. Because you need to understand how sorry I am. Plagg, claws in.”

In a burst of green light, Adrien stood across from Marinette on the rooftop. He shyly waved before rubbing the back of his neck. Marinette’s mouth attempted words but only one fell out.

“What?”

Adrien needed to recover the situation. Maybe act like Chat? She always seemed more sure around Chat than Adrien.

“Should I start threatening to yeet you to the tower? Which by the way, I get that you're strong, but the tower might even be a bit too far for even you to throw me, Princess.”

His words were enough to shake her from her shock. She cracked her knuckles. Adrien gulped at the gesture he mostly associated with her about to destroy him in Ultimate Mecha Strike III.

“Joke's on you, mon minou, because it wouldn't be the first time I've thrown you to the tower.”

He had not been expecting that sort of come back.

“What?”

He had seen that smirk before.

“Tikki, spots on.”

He stood dumbstruck as she went through her entire transformation. It only occurred to him to breathe once, Marinette, no,  _Ladybug_ started stalking across the balcony toward him.

“Does this mean I'm dead?”

“Don't worry; I'll heal you when I’m done with you.”

She winked as she grabbed him by his shirt, hauled him towards her, and kissed him. Before he could recover, she threw him to the tower. A smile overtook her as she watched him soar through the night sky. That would show that cat.

A small black blur floated to sit on her left shoulder as she watched Chat Noir sail.

“You know he's not in his suit, right?”

Ladybug stared at the black cat kwami.

“WHAT?”

She'd never swung faster in her life.


End file.
